


(There's a hole in the bucket, dear Henry,) Dear Henry!

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Terror on the Docks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: A conversation inspired by 'Terror On The Docks' between two soaking wet detectives.





	(There's a hole in the bucket, dear Henry,) Dear Henry!

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited short story inspired by "Terror On The Docks".

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

## (THERE'S A HOLE IN THE BUCKET, DEAR HENRY,)

# DEAR HENRY!

By Jacqueline © April 23, 2003  
unedited short story inspired by "Terror On The Docks"

"Let's go home and put some dry clothes on."

"Wait!"

"What? Starsky, will you hurry up, I'm freezing."

"We can't do this."

"Do what? Come on, open up. I'm catching an pneumonia here!"

"YOU'RE catching an pneumonia?! Whatddabout me?"

"Well, nobody asked you to jump in as well! I was pushed! Now open up!"

"Oh, you'd rather have me let you drown, huh? That's the thanks I get for savin' your life!"

"I was already out when you jumped in! Jumping in after me was just dumb."

"So what you're sayin' is that you would've just let me drown if they'd pushed **me** in?"

"Of course not! **I** would have jumped in after you."

"There! Ya see!"

"I know you can't swim as well as I can. Now, will you open up please? I'm turning into a Popsicle."

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I can't have ya drippin' all over my seat!"

"---- So what do we do now, huh? If we'll stand outside any longer we can get a free ride in a coroner's wagon."

"Very funny. We hafta get ourselves dry first."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"-----"

"Well?!"

"I'm thinkin'."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"We'll find a laundromat!"

" Find a laundromat, uh-huh. Then I suppose we'll take off our clothes, put them in the dryer, put them back on afterwards and drive home."

"Yeah!"

"How are we going to wait in the laundromat for our clothes to dry. **In the buff**?!"

"No! We're gonna get us some dry clothes first!"

"And where do you suppose we'll get those?"

"Duh! At home! Get in will ya?!"

"Starsky, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"That we're going to drip **all over your seats**!"

"------ Oh yeah ----. So, whaddowedo now?"

"------ Well, we could always go to a laundromat -----"

"Great idea! We'Il dry our clothes, put them back on and drive home."

"----- Starsky! What are we going to wear while we're waiting for our clothes to dry?!"

"You're right. We gotta get home and put some dry clothes on, first. Now get in, will ya?"

"----- Why does this remind me of that song about the hole in the bucket?"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"Never mind, dear Henry. Let's drive home."

"Wait a minute! We're gonna drip all over my seats!"

"Starsky!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
